Let's play a love game
by NekoGirl-Chan15
Summary: Unos juegos de plebeyos muy particulares. - Hitachiincest y leve Kyoutama


**Let's play a love game.**

**Summary:** Unos juegos de plebeyos muy particulares.

**Declaimer:** Como siempre, nada de esto no me pertenece, solo la idea del one-shot.

**Lo sé, debería continuar con mi fic en vez de hacer esto. ¡Pero el one-shot me pedía que lo escribiese! (?) Había visto one-shots parecidos en inglés así que, al final, leyendo fics de bandas (no sé qué tendrá que ver) se me ocurrió esto.**

**¡Disfrutad!;)**

**-o-o-o-**

Estaban todos en el Host Club como de costumbre, a diferencia de que esta vez, no habían clientas. La razón de ello era que el club iba a organizar un evento especial para las chicas y habían cerrado unos días para poder predisponerlo todo.

Era el segundo día decorando y acabando de planificarlo todo y, por fin, habían acabado. Sin embargo, aún quedaban unas horas para el final de las actividades extraescolares de los clubs. Todos pensaron en irse a sus mansiones –casa, en el caso de Haruhi– y aprovechar la tarde más que de costumbre. Pero eso no parecía entrar en los planes de Tamaki.

El chico había estado investigando un poco más sobre la cultura plebeya durante toda la noche anterior, como si fuese una más de sus fangirls, y había descubierto un par de juegos que, según él, eran los mejores juegos en los que alguien pudiese haber pensado nunca.

"¿'Verdad o prueba'?" Repitieron a la vez los gemelos.

"¡Sí, sí! ¡Como juego plebeyo no se necesita mucha cosa, solo una botella!" Exclamó con mucho entusiasmo el rubio.

Sus ojos chisporroteaban con euforia y estaba claro que, a este punto, nada ni nadie podían detenerlo o, de intentarlo, se llevarían una persuasiva mirada de cachorrito.

Todos suspiraron y se fueron a sentar en las butacas, sillas y sofás del fondo.

"Acabemos con esto cuanto antes." Declaró Haruhi, yendo hacia las habitaciones interiores, probablemente a por la botella que necesitaban para jugar.

Una vez la andrógina volvió, se dispusieron a empezar.

"¿Quién empieza?" Preguntó la chica, con indiferencia.

"¡Yo propongo que sea Tama-chan ya que él ha propuesto el juego!" Indicó Honey-sempai felizmente. Por supuesto, a ese chico que era más niño que adolescente la idea del juego no le parecía tan mal.

"¡Vale!"

Giró la botella con fuerza y esta empezó a girar y girar y girar, hasta que acabó apuntando a Kyouya.

La cara de fastidio del chico era indescriptible, posiblemente él tenía la intención de simplemente observar y ahora se veía implicado de lleno en el juego.

"¡Wii, Kyouya~!" Dijo alegremente Tamaki. "¿Verdad o prueba?"

"Prueba." Respondió secamente.

"Está bien… emm… Te reto a… te reto a…" Decía Tamaki mientras intentaba encontrar un buen reto que proponerle. "¡A poner todo gratis en el merchandise del club durante una semana!"

Todos pusieron la misma expresión mortificada ante ese desafío. Tocar los beneficios de Kyouya era convocar al Rey Demonio que vivía en él.

"Me niego." Declaró.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡No puedes negarte, de eso se trata el juego!" Protestó Hikaru, rápidamente seguido por su hermano. "Exacto, haber elegido verdad."

"¡Kyou-chan, eso es hacer trampa!" Le regañó con lágrimas en los ojos el pequeño.

Pero una mirada helada de parte de 'mamá' los hizo cerrar la boca al instante.

Al final, todos dejaron pasar aquello y Kyouya giró la botella, que esta vez apuntó a Honey.

"¡Yeeey~! ¡Me toca!" Gritó, abrazando más fuerte a su conejito de peluche rosa. "¡Elijo prueba!"

El vice miró al pequeño vengativamente, no hacía falta ser un genio para ver que iba a retarle a hacer algo igual de cruel que era para él lo del merchandise.

"Te reto a no comer nada dulce durante una semana."

Esa frase hizo traer malos recuerdos a todos y lo peor es que aquella vez habían sido tres días, ¿cómo podía ser una semana entera? Escalofríos recorrieron la espalda de todos con solo pensarlo.

"¡Moo~, eso no es justo! ¡Es un reto muy cruel!"

Todos pusieron la misma expresión ante esa afirmación y vieron como así no llegarían a ninguna parte.

Y unas sonrisas de superioridad aparecieron en las caras Hikaru y Kaoru, algo que no podía ser nada bueno.

"¿Sabéis? El otro día Kaoru y yo estuvimos investigando sobre los plebeyos también." Dijo Hikaru.

"Sí, queríamos ver como de interesante era para que Tono se pase las horas muertas con eso." Continuó el menor.

"¡Y descubrimos también un juego!" Dijeron al unísono, sin borrar esas escalofriantes sonrisas. "¡'Yo nunca nunca'!"

"¿'Yo nunca nunca'?" Preguntó Tamaki, levantado una de sus cejas rubias. "¿De qué va?"

"Oh, yo lo conozco, aunque nunca he jugado." Dijo Haruhi y todos, menos los gemelos, la miraron en señal de que continuase. "Es un juego de beber. Básicamente alguien dice una frase con 'yo nunca nunca' y quien lo haya hecho tiene que beber."

Todos se miraron unos a otros por un momento.

"No estaréis pensando en hacerlo, ¿verdad?" Inquirió la chica. "Os recuerdo que estamos en un instituto y que no es plan de emborracharse aquí, además, ¿tenemos siquiera alcohol en el Host Club?"

"Kyouya, ¿nos queda aún bebida de la última fiesta?" Preguntó como respuesta el presidente, con su espíritu organizador, a su mejor amigo.

El moreno asintió y fue hacia dentro a buscarlo mientras Haruhi se quedaba con cara de incredulidad.

Así que ahí estaban con unas cuantas botellas y vasos en la mesa del café y preparados para empezar.

"Creo que lo justo es que empiecen los gemelos." Opinó Tamaki y después de pensar un poco, añadió: "Bueno, uno de los dos, así será más divertido ver qué tipo de secretos esconde uno del otro." Dijo con malicia.

Los hermanos lo miraron mal, estando seguros de que no había nada que escondiesen del otro, y al final, Hikaru fue el elegido para empezar.

"Vale, yo nunca nunca he besado a una clienta."

Y por supuesto, Haruhi tuvo que beber al haber besado a aquella chica por culpa de su sempai. Pero lo que no se esperaban es que Tamaki también bebiese.

"Se me tiró encima, ¿vale?" Se defendió, rojo de vergüenza.

"¡Yo quiero ahora!" Exclamó el pequeño rubio con emoción. "Yo nunca nunca he comido un solo pastel."

Todos bebieron esta vez, menos Honey, por no ser capaz de engullir de la manera que lo hacia el Loli-Shota.

Y así siguieron, con declaraciones tontas, hasta que todos empezaban a estar bastante ebrios.

"¡Ahora yo, ahora yo!" Gritó Kaoru, emocionado, _demasiado_ emocionado. "Yo nunca nunca he besado a mi mejor amigo."

De haber estado más sobrios, seguramente se hubiesen sorprendido al ver cómo tanto Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori y Honey bebían un buen trago.

"¡Ahora yooo~!" Dijo esta vez Tamaki. "Yo nunca nunca he pensado cosas pervertidas con mi hermano. GEMELO." Recalcó.

Puede que ambos estuviesen borrachos, pero no estaban totalmente sumidos en un estado de completa inconsciencia. Así que los dos hermanos tragaron fuerte, si eran completamente sinceros, tenían que beber; ¿pero qué pensaría el otro?

Al final, en perfecta sincronía los peli rojos cogieron su baso y bebieron un trago. Se sorprendieron al descubrir que tanto uno como el otro habían pensado en hacer cosas _no tan de hermanos_ con el otro pero no se dignaron siquiera a mirar la cara ruborizada del otro.

"Ohh, así que sí, ¿eh?" Dijo Tamaki.

"¡Tengo una idea!" Exclamó Haruhi, mientras hipaba de lo bebida que estaba ya. "Antes de que… nos dé un coma etílico,… ¿Por qué… Por qué no… volvemos a 'verdad o prueba'? Con lo borrachos que estamos no habrá quien se niegue."

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Haruhi empezó girando una de las botellas vacías de Vodka.

"Kaoru." Sonrió con malicia, la chica había acabado confesando en el anterior juego ser una gran fan del 'amor entre hermanos'. "¿Verdad o prueba?"

"V-Verdad." Contestó tímidamente y algo asustado por lo que pudiese hacerle hacer la chica.

"¿Alguna vez te has masturbado pensando en Hikaru?"

La cara ya sonrojada del chico pasó por todos los tonos de rojo antes de que entreabriese su boca para hablar, la vista clavada en el suelo negándose a mirar a su hermano.

"S-Sí…" Susurró.

Algunos se sorprendieron un poco pero tratándose de esos dos, que siempre estaban actuando como amantes, no era tanta sorpresa.

Giró la botella, mirando de reojo a su gemelo y descubriendo un más marcado rubor en sus mejillas y una expresión sorprendida.

La botella apuntó a Tamaki.

"Verdad."

"¿Te has acostado con Kyouya?"

La cara del mencionado se volvió roja, aunque no tanto como la del rubio que ahora inventaba un nuevo rojo.

"S-S-Sí." Confesó, recibiendo una mirada de reproche de su recién descubierto novio, seguramente por revelar su relación y sus intimidades.

El rubio hizo girar la botella y, de nuevo, aterrizó en uno de los gemelos; Hikaru.

"Prueba."

Estaba más que claro que de esta no iba a salir bien. Por un lado estaba Haruhi, la recién descubierta fangirl con demasiadas ganas de ver yaoi entre esos dos. Kyouya definitivamente quería venganza por haber sido expuesta la verdad de su relación con Tamaki y este quería ver a sus 'hijos' felices juntos.

"Te reto a besar a Kaoru."

Los ojos de ambos chicos se abrieron desmesuradamente, realmente no creían que llegasen a eso. Aunque con aquel juego y esa panda de fangirl/fanboys ebrios, tan raro no era.

Hikaru miró a Kaoru con duda, igual que lo hacia el menor.

Tragó con fuerza y cogió entre sus temblorosas manos la cara de su hermanito. Lentamente y con todo de emociones –miedo, duda, timidez– corriendo dentro de él fue reduciendo la distancia hasta que sus labios se tocaron.

"¿Felices?" Contraargumentó el mayor.

"He dicho besarle, no darle un pico." Puntualizó el Rey del Host Club, con una sonrisa de superioridad que podía competir con la de esos dos peli rojos.

El mayor, y también con menos paciencia, de los dos, volvió a coger la cara de su hermano y juntó sus labios bruscamente. Con timidez, empezó a mover sus labios contra los de Kaoru, ganando más confianza a medida que el pequeño empezaba a corresponderle y notando como su miedo a lo que pudiese pensar la gente se fundía y desvanecía cuanto más besaba a ese chico. Introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de su gemelo y luchó por ser el dominante, haciendo gemir levemente a Kaoru dentro del beso. Este, por su parte, tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hikaru.

Se separaron cuando se quedaron sin aire, sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que les había gustado aquello.

"T-Te quiero, Hikaru." Declaró el menor, ignorando por completo al resto del club igual que el otro peli rojo.

"Yo también te quiero, Kaoru." Le acarició la mejilla con dulzura. "Me daba miedo decirte que sentía más que amor de hermanos por ti."

"A mí también." Admitió Kaoru.

Cuando se giraron, se encontraron a Haruhi tirada por los suelos con una hemorragia nasal, Kyouya mostrándoles como toda su sesión de juegos estaba grabada para subirla a la página web, Tamaki gritándoles '¡Indecentes, indecentes! ¡Eso es más que un beso, gemelos pervertidos!' y los otros dos, Honey-sempai y Mori-sempai, durmiendo por los efectos del alcohol.

Bueno, pensándolo bien, sí que habían aprovechado bien la tarde.

**-o-o-o-**

**Espero que os haya gustado, si es así dejad review, fav o whatever ^^.**


End file.
